Lasciva Morbida
by Watanagashi-hen
Summary: What if I could show you the perfect place? Where you and me could be together, forever, for all eternity. I can take you there. There's just one thing you have to do. Leave this world's insanity and enter mine. Surrender yourself to me. Be mine..."


Well, this is it! My sixth official story that will be updated regularly along with the others I have running now.

I have been holding this idea back for a while, but decided to do at least something with it. What other way to start off than with a prologue?

Be warned : this fic is not for little kids or big babies. It will feature a lot of blood, violence, gore, painful situations, shocking images, demented scenarios and of course yuri and sexual content. Absolutely an M rated fic (might even be close to MA). Reader discretion is advised. If you have problems with any of this, simply do not read. (The prologue is safe though)

To those who are still here, please enjoy!

(Prologue is a historian's report, in case you couldn't figure it out.)

* * *

Chapter 1 : Prologue : Legenda

Cruelty. One of mankind's oldest sins. Since the dawn of man, humans have commited this sin on a regular basis. War, manslaughter, sodomy, torture, molestation, destruction. These and many more are acts that our race is still guilty of. As long as humankind exists, there will never be true peace. The most vile creatures to ever roam this planet. But no matter how terrible these acts are, they pale in comparison to a certain legend. An ancient legend, last told of centuries ago, mostly in the Asian continent.

This legend, wether it is true or false, tells of a mysterious demon, sometimes even referred to as a deity. One that was never depicted with a true shape or form, and most particularly, the being remained nameless over the centuries. It was said that this deity takes control of a human body and brings out the purest of evil that lingers deeply inside all of us. This includes anger, hate, lust and insanity. Some compared this deity to Asmodaeus, or Asmodeus, a Hebrew demon, the demon of lust, responsible for twisting people's sexual desires. But that's not the whole story. People that were possessed could not be told from regular people, yet they were granted with strange powers that were so obscure that only the ones who witnessed them could truely come to understand them. Some of the victims that came in contact with the possessed individual were known to go insane to the point of suicide, while others fell back into a vegitative state, spending the rest of their lives with lifeless and hollow eyes, never to make the faintest sound or movement again. Those possessed could commit the most brutal and savage murders without even blinking. During the times that this deity supposedly reigned, hundreds of bodies were found, dismembered, gutted, decapitated, even turned inside out. These are tales that struck fear into the hearts of men, even the most unstable ones.

Yet, this is just a legend, and most of the details of this being were lost in history and may never be uncovered again. It is so cryptic that most people today do not know about it, and those who do know never talk about it. In some countries, this legend is a hidden secret, like Japan. It was told that Japan was the last country where the deity struck before a high priest could somehow exorcise it out of a young woman's body. The woman died shortly after, and the deity was locked inside a box. The box was then hidden somewhere in the country, never to be found by a mortal again. We have dubbed this mysterious box as 'Pandora's Box', but wether it is merely a methaphor or not is unclear.

This story is mostly considered to be folklore among the experts, and most historians deny that something like this really happened. Mainly because there is no solid evidence, and modern science doesn't allow these theories unless there is a logical explanation of some sort. A disease came to mind, perhaps a parasite, but again, no proof was ever found. Maybe locking the deity inside 'Pandora's Box' was another way of saying they found a cure for the disease, or in case of a parasite, they found a way to exterminate it. This is probably the most mindboggling legend I have ever worked on in all these years, but we can now take four possibilities into account:

One, the strange behaviour was indeed caused by a disease of some sort and was transformed into a legend about a higher being.

Two, there was no disease, nor was there ever a deity, but the acts were caused by members of a cult or something of the like.

Three, nothing of the legend is true and it's nothing more but a make-belief fairytale to frighten the populace of the time.

And finally, four, the being existed, there is such thing as 'Pandora's Box', and science has fallen short on answers. If this is the case, then this is by far the most disturbing aspect in humankind's history, one that no scientist could possibly explain.

However, by logical thinking, the last possibility is of course the least plausible. Most people tend to go with the third option, and until more material is found, that one will be the answer. There are things on this planet that may never be explained and remain a mystery forever, so the only thing we can do is try our best to get to know as much as possible. I am planning an excursion to look into the ancient manuscripts soon. Hopefully I will find more details on this subject, and maybe find the answers we are looking for. For now, I have come up with a name for this deity, not an official one since the being remained nameless. Two of the Seven Deadly Sins, Lust and Wrath, fused into one word, creating a fitting name for this horrible demon.

_Lascira_

_

* * *

_

Wata : Shortest thing I've ever written, but this is just a prologue. The real story begins soon. Stay tuned.


End file.
